Highschool Misfit
by Katsuki Bakugou
Summary: England, fed up with America's behavior, decides to cast a curse on him so that he could learn to respect his elders. But it seems he's screwed up. Accidentally sending America to an alternate universe where everyone's in high school, the other must learn how to fit in while England works to get him back. Will he able to survive the hell known as school?
1. Chapter 1: Of Curses and Confusion

**Title: Highschool Misfit**

 **Summary:**

 **England, fed up with America's behavior, decides to cast a curse on him so that he could learn to respect his elders. But it seems he's screwed up. Accidentally sending America to an alternate universe where everyone's in high school, the other must learn how to fit in while England works to get him back. Will he able to survive the hell known as school or will that British upperclassmen continue to treat him like shit?**

 **Premise:**

 **England's always despised getting bossed around and though France is hella annoying, America makes it so much more worse considering he's younger. He hates getting one upped by the other and even more so hates it when he gets called things like an "old man". Fed up with everything, he decides to use some magic to put America in his place. However, the spell isn't exactly what he had imagined. Instead of making the other shut up, he makes the mistake of accidentally transporting America to an alternate universe where he's a highschool student.**

 **Ships: Undecided- depends on what readers want?**

 **Warnings: Swearing! There might be OOCness with England but it's the first chapter and he's being a magic creep so-**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 01: Of Curses and Confusion**

Meetings were originally made with the intent so things could be maturely discussed and planned out. Despite that fact, they never went that way. Instead, they usually turned into a huge waste of time where nothing got done. England thought he'd be used to the others' shenanigans by now but God, he was wrong. Each day it'd become more and more annoying and for once, his hatred wasn't focused on a certain foppish Frenchman. Sure he'd be mocked and degraded by the other but this time around, things had changed. It was still France's 'job' to harass England in that manner but when America started to join in, the bushy eyebrowed man went from pissy to straight up angry (but what's new).

America was always a kid in England's eyes. Even when that bloody Revolutionary War started, America was still youthful. And when he had 'grown up', he still acted immaturely and naive. In fact, he was sure that the blond was the youngest in their group– hell, he even looked young enough to be a highschool boy! So what in the fuck gave a youngin like him the right degrade and boss around England? Though they weren't siblings anymore, he compared the scenario to a younger brother bullying an older brother and God, what kind of older brother lets their younger one step on them?

If anything, the Englishman wanted to put America in his place. He was the youngest and as the saying goes, young ones should respect their elders. If America could just respect him and shut up a bit, then England would feel a little bit more… sane again. He knew it was a bit impossible to make the other respect him, especially since the whole Revolutionary War thing but he knew a way where it could be possible.

"Oh America… You git. You won't know what's coming." England was laughing to himself quietly as he prepared his next 'curse'. If there was one way he could make the other respect him seriously, it was through magic. He grinned devilishly before tossing a shoddily made voodoo doll of what seemed to be the younger nation into the middle of his summoning circle. He knew just the spell– and when he meant knew, he meant that he had recently found a spell in one of his books that could help out his situation. It was from one of his more newer books so it had been written in English rather than an ancient script. In his older books were more severe spells, things that had the potential to kill and he admitted to not being that upset that he'd want to kill the other.

Before starting, he muttered the activation spell for the summoning circle so that it's magic powers were turned on. After all, he couldn't just recite the curse. Spells and such couldn't work unless there was the right kind of magic accompanying the words. After the short process had finished, he looked over at the words in the book and began to read:

 _"He who is young._

 _He who is free._

 _He who disrespects_

 _and fails to recognize me._

 _For I am his elder._

 _For I, who has power._

 _Create a world where he respects me!"_

The circle began to glow brightly that England was left squinting but between the lights, he had noticed that the doll of America began to levitate and—

 _Poof!_

"Huh?" England blinked. Did the doll just? Wha… It floated then it just vanished out of thin air! He gave a thoughtful hum. Well. Atleast it did _something_. And if it did something, then that meant it worked in a way. He had to admit to being a little excited that something happened and boy he couldn't wait until tomorrow to see how America would act.

* * *

Something felt wrong.

When America woke up, he was incredibly uncomfortable. For some reason his bed wasn't as soft as he knew it to be and his pajamas felt different as well. He blinked open his eyes and with a small groan of discomfort, he rolled to face his bedstand where Texas was usually sitting atop.

Except Texas was not on the bedstand and there was actually no bedstand either.

When his eyes had begun to adjust properly, he realised that he wasn't in his room anymore. Alarmed by this fact, he shot straight up so that he was sitting on the bed… Or whatever he was originally sleeping on.

"Huh…?" He breathed lightly as he looked around the room he was in. It looked exactly like one of those nurse's offices he'd see at schools. A hospital bed was next to where he was sitting and he figured out that he must've been in one as well. There were cabinets in the distance labeled with medical terms and a desk where a nurse would usually be seated at except no nurse could be found.

However, the most peculiar thing he had noticed though was that he wasn't in the pajamas he was wearing from the night before. Instead, he was dressed in something that looked formal. He wore a white dress shirt with a beige sweater vest over it and a royal blue tie for his top half. For pants, he wore blue trousers that had a strange plaid design to them. He cringed. First of all, there was no way he'd wear something this nice and secondly, what kind person wears plaid pants? If France caught him wearing this sort of outfit, he knew that the Frenchmen would go on and call him a fashion disaster or something.

Speaking of France… Where the hell was he?! Was there anyone else with him or was this someone's idea of a prank? If someone was attempting to scare him since they knew he was easily frightened then haha whatever. Sure hospitals were scary but this was a nurse's office and this was just plain weird. Who'd go through the trouble of changing his clothes anyways?

Just as he was about to get off the bed and investigate, the door to the room opened and a familiar voice could be heard.

"Ah Alfred! You're awake! Thank God. I was so worried."

It was Canada. His own brother had walked in and he wore a smile on his face though his violet eyes showed what seemed to be concern. For some reason, he wasn't holding onto his bear friend and he was also dressed in an outfit that was nearly identical to his. Wait– never mind that! Upon seeing a familiar face, America shot up from his seat on the bed and attacked the Canadian with a series of questions.

"Canadia! Dude! What's going on?! Where am I?! Why am I dressed like this?! Did England prank me by dressing me up in this weird outfit? Is it because I called him a grannie? Oh shit— speaking of that, where's Texas?!" Every question that he had was pouring out of his mouth. He genuinely wanted to know what the hell was going on and since someone he knew was in here then now'd be the perfect time!

Or maybe not. Canada, taken aback by all the questions his brother was asking, was left looking confused. "H-huh? Whaa.. Canadia..? Texas…?" He repeated softly, not understanding anything his brother told him. His expression changed though and he shook his head quickly, "Alfred! Don't say weird things like that! I was so worried for you. You just passed out in English and no one knew what happened! The worst part is that you passed out in the middle of that upperclassmen's-"

"Huh?" Now it was America's turn to become confused. Just what on earth was Canada talking about? And why was he calling him by his human name? The two were alone so it wasn't like they needed to hide the fact they were nations. "Pass out? Bro, when did I pass out? I remember going to bed and whaddya mean 'in English'?" Seriously none of this was making sense. What did his brother mean by 'in English'? He passed out in English? What was he supposed to do? Pass out in another language? Either way, he didn't even 'pass out' to begin with. "Canadia. Dude. You're not making any sense. Also, where is Texas?"

"Wait. You meant to pass out during Arthur's speech?" His brother let out a small gasp and he once again, looked worried as hell. "Oh no no no, that's so bad… If he finds out, you're screwed…"

And Arthur was…. England! Right? He didn't make that much of an effort to remember everyone's human aliases but recognized England's because how old timey it sounded. Either way, whatever Canada was going on about still made zero sense. "No man. I went to bed! Got into my jammies and hit the hay. I think I slept around uhh…." He gave a moment to think, "9 or 10? Tony was watching that scary shit again so I went early." He made an attempt to explain but still couldn't help but wonder what the other male was talking about. Like, when was England giving a speech? And why was he supposedly giving a speech when he was going to bed?

Canada was staring at him again. He himself still looked confused but his eyes were narrowing. "Alfred… Are you okay?" He asked, the concern evident in his voice. "Miss Braginskaya said you didn't have any fever or colds. But, you're acting really strange."

And then it clicked. That's right! He had originally thought that this was all a prank and considering Canada was screwing him over like this, then it definitely had to be a prank and he was probably in cahoots with England! With a gasp, he stepped back and pointed an accusing finger at his brother. "Ahhh! I see what you're doing, Can-a-da!" He decided to say Canada's name correctly this time so that the other would know that he's serious. "You and England are totally pranking me! That's so not cool! But me, being the hero, caught you in your deeds!"

Canada looked flabbergasted. "What are you talking about?! And why do you keep calling me Canada?!" His normally quiet voice was now just above a whisper, "Seriously Alfred! What are you talking about?! Are you feeling alright?"

He shook his head and kept his eyes fixed on the Canadian. He was totally doing one of those cool "stare down the bad guy" moments but he'd never thought that he'd have to use it on his own brother. "I won't fall for your traps, villain Canada!" He took a deep breath and turned towards the door, "Now to find the villain England and put an end to this once and for all!" With a smirk, he dashed out the door so he could totally tell the Englishman off for doing something so childish!

"Wha—! Alfred! Wait!" Canada had no choice but to run after the other. Never in his life had he been so confused. "Wait! I have your glasses!" And so, he began to chase America down the hallway and to wherever he planned to go.

Today sure was… A day.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And that's chapter uno! Ello, my name's uh. The one my pen name is. Yeah. Anywayyysss, that's chapter one! I'm pretty new to this fanfiction writing thing but I remembered I had an account and I had this crazy idea and I totally wanted to write a thing for it.**

 **Tbh, shoutout to anyone who wrote like fics about America being a colony or America being sent to time periods where England was a pirate. Y'all are my main inspiration since it's what I've been drowning in lately! Thanks!**

 **Also, sorry for mild OOCness. It's the first chapter and also my first time writing Canada and England. I roleplay America so there's that.**

 **Cya later! Till next chapter! If y'all like it enough I mean.**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Matthew and America

**Title: Highschool Misfit**

 **Summary:**

 **England, fed up with America's behavior, decides to cast a curse on him so that he could learn to respect his elders. But it seems he's screwed up. Accidentally sending America to an alternate universe where everyone's in high school, the other must learn how to fit in while England works to get him back. Will he able to survive the hell known as school or will that British upperclassmen continue to treat him like shit?**

 **Premise:**

 **England's always despised getting bossed around and though France is hella annoying, America makes it so much more worse considering he's younger. He hates getting one upped by the other and even more so hates it when he gets called things like an "old man". Fed up with everything, he decides to use some magic to put America in his place. However, the spell isn't exactly what he had imagined. Instead of making the other shut up, he makes the mistake of accidentally transporting America to an alternate universe where he's a highschool student.**

 **Ships: Undecided- depends on what readers want?**

 **Warnings: Swearing! Also mild OOCness with a fed up Mattie.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 02: Of Matthew and America**

Something was wrong.

There was _definitely_ something wrong with his brother.

First, he passes out in English class— passes out during a certain prickly upperclassmen's speech and then he wakes up a few hours later and is completely Off His Rocker.

It left Matthew confused. Wait. More than confused. He knew that he was the more logical of the brothers and that Alfred was more of the dreamer but seriously, _what kind of delusions was his brother having now?_ Why was he acting like this? Ever since he's woken up, nothing he's said had made any sense. At all.

First he goes to babble on about Canada, say weird things about England, and then ask where Texas is located…? After that, he even continued to call him Canada– er Canadia, as he heard it. The only 'normal' thing he did was talk about heroes like he usually would but there was still something strange about it. The names of countries that came out of his brother's mouth still lingered. Since when did Alfred show interest for any countries that weren't the United States?

When he left the Nurse's Office to go after his brother, he'd imagine it to be difficult to have to run after him. Compared to him, his brother was the athletic extrovert and was a fast runner by default. Just the mere thought of having to chase a guy as fast him was even more dreadful than having to go to war. But in the end, Matthew didn't even have to chase him.

Alfred came to a halt and luckily, he was able to catch up to his brother. The unlucky part however, was the fact that he had realised that Alfred only stopped because he was to engage in a conversation with someone. Someone who, though wasn't an upperclassmen, was kind of intimidating.

"Switzerland! Yo Switzy Switz!" His brother greeted, his voice loud and full of energy. God where did he even get that energy? He had just woken up, hadn't he? Wait, what did he just call the other? "Know we don't talk much, but have ya seen England around? I wanna give him a good beating!"

Basch Zwingli, a Swiss student who was in the same grade as them, glared. "Aren't you the guy who passed out?" He cocked an eyebrow, "What the hell do you want?" The short male didn't seem to hear what was being asked of him but it was evident that Alfred's presence was annoying him. Not being able to hear Alfred the first time was kind of impressive considering he was so loud. But it was also a good thing since his brother wasn't making any sense and there was no knowing what the scary Swiss could've done if he had heard what his brother called him.

"Pass out? I didn't pass out!" Alfred replied, his voice full of denial. "Oh God! Please don't tell me you're in on Canada and England's shitty prank!"

Basch's look of irritated confusion only stayed on his face as he responded with a simple, "What?"

Alfred on the other hand, didn't look like he was about to give up on his babbling anytime soon. "Oh c'monnnnn! Dude this is totally not cool! Why is everyone pra—"

And that's when Matthew decided to step in. "Ahh, Basch. I'm so sorry about my brother-" "What Canadia?! Why're you–" With effort, he managed to raise the volume of his voice so that Alfred couldn't cut him off with nonsense, "He uh. Just woke up and isn't really feeling so uh. Well. Sorry! Again!" Grabbing hold of his brother's wrist, he decided to muster up the strength so that he could drag Alfred away and possibly back to the Nurse's Office where he obviously needed help.

Past all his brother's whining, he could hear Basch mumble a little 'The fuck?' as he dragged Alfred away.

* * *

"What on earth is _wrong_ with you, Alfred?!"

Great, he was back in that Nurse's Office place all because Canada decided to go on and interrupt his conversation with Switzerland. America was disgruntled. Why was everyone insisting that he had passed out? Well, not everyone since only two people thus far had said so but it was enough to make it feel as if it were everyone. It didn't even make sense…

"Well I'd have to say the same thing right back to ya!" America huffed, obviously not pleased with what just happened. "Jeez Canadia! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt others when they're talking to people?"

America's sassy response didn't seem to sway Canada though. He just looked unimpressed. "What's wrong with me?" He repeated, "There's nothing wrong with me. You're the one acting all strange! Babbling on about countries and why do you keep calling me 'Canadia' anyways?" He was huffing and puffing, obviously irritated. After a few seconds he began to calm down and his face softened. "I just. I was just so concerned about you passing out and now you're acting all….Seriously Alfred. Are you okay? Oh— I forgot to give you these, by the way." Canada held Texas and before he decided to reply, America took the pair of glasses and slid them on.

"Er.. Thanks." He nodded in thanks then began to think of what the other has said. Canada claimed that he was the one being weird but personally, America didn't feel as if anything wack was going on with him either. It was Canada who wasn't making much sense so why was he the one being questioned. Asking him why he was talking about countries and why he kept calling Canada by his name? Like what? The two were countries themselves after all. But then again, Canada was the one who was more forgotten… Hm… "Bro. Did you like forget who you are?" If the other wasn't pranking him then this could also cross as a possibility, right?

"Wha?" That question seemed to catch Canada off guard, but only for a few seconds of course. He cocked an eyebrow and gave America a strange look. "Nooo…. Again, Alfred, what are you talking about?"

"Dude, you like just, totally asked me why I was calling you Canadia. Like I'm aware your name's Canada but don't make such a big deal out of the fact I add a letter. Jeesh bro." Canada still had that strange look on his face. "Anyways that's not what I mean. What I meant was like if you forgot that you were a nation?" Unless this was all apart of the prank or something…

Canada, however, still looked more confused than ever. He was speechless and it gave America more time to press. "And dude, why do you keep calling me by my human name anyways? Also, you never explained to me where the hell we are and why we're twinning outfits. It's kinda freaky." Speaking of outfits, Switzerland also seemed to be wearing the same exact thing now that he thought about it…

His brother was still quiet and that strange look stayed. "... There.. There's definitely something wrong with you.."

"Canada! Dude! I'm being seri—"

"As am I! Alfred, what are you talking about?!" The blond haired male was struggling against America's words. "Nations? Canada? I know I'm Canadian but you're sounding more than ridiculous! Alfred, we're literally 16 year old, high school students! We're both still young and with you sputtering crazy talk, the last thing I need is for you to be sent to an institution at _16_!"

Canada was fuming. Jesus, America had never seen his own brother so furious. He was always so passive aggressive, so seeing the other be full on aggressive (kinda) was a new experience. Even if he knew his brother was angry, the things that he had said still made no sense at all. There was no way in hell that the two were _16_. The human age he had picked out was atleast around 19 and his real age was more than two hundred or so. And second of all, there was no absolute way that the two were _highschoolers_.

He gave a stressed sounding sigh and stepped back. When Canada decided to give his argument, he had been a bit too close to America and his pancake smelling breath was not something that the blond wanted right in his face. If Canada wasn't gonna back down with his bullshit, then the only thing he had to do was fight back.

"Dude there's no way that we-" And that's when he saw it. From behind the other, there was a white poster that was hanging on the hall. **'WELCOME** **TO** **WORLD** **ACADEMY** **W!** **SCHOOL** **RULES** **&** **REGULATIONS'.** Blue eyes found themselves to stare at the poster and from out his mouth, the only thing he could say instead of his own argument was a simple, "Dude, _what_."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **GOD OOF. There's only been two chapters thus far and this one's definitely not as good compared to the first one orz. I know what I want to do with this story and where I want it to go but writing this chapter was particularly hard? Like I had an idea for what was gonna go down and basically what went down was only part of my idea? The original idea for this chapter did have Matt confront America but in a different way— in other words, it woulda been more of a chase scene considering how I had Ame just zoom out. Buuut honestly, it was more difficult for me to write ;;**

 **Aside from that, I'm thankful for all who faved, followed, and reviewed the story! You guys are all a good confidence boost and I'm glad to have been motivated by all's support! Also, a minor apology is something I oughtta do since my last Author's Note was pretttty shitty.**

 **I wanna say a few things about the story as well.**

 **It takes place in World Academy W, the same school that's featured in the anime and the portable game. However, for the sake of the fic, I'm putting my own spin on things. For one, as it takes place in an AU where everyone's a human, the cast will not be divided into classes via where they come from (example: the European Class, the Asia Class). Instead, they're separated by grade level like a normal high school would have it. There'll be a freshman year, sophomore year, junior, and senior. Since it's an academy, there will also be a middle school and elementary section so that we can visit more characters in the AU!**

 **Things in America's POV will have the characters names as their country names and things in anyone who's a student's POV (i.e: Mattie) will refer to the characters in their human names.**

 **This'll mainly be a third person POV fic, if that wasn't obvious.**

 **Shipping! I did say that I know where I want this story to go and I do have a few ship ideas but nothing's set in motion yet. Especially with it just starting. I'm willing to take suggestions from the readers or not have any ships at all, especially if people want it more plot based. I, however, am a sucker for romance so not doing ships at all is kind of a lie.**

 **Until then, thanks for reading the newest addition to the story! Feel free to review so I can be even more motivated to update the story ! /shot**

 **PS: I'm writing my fics completely on mobile and wow, editing them is HELL.**


	3. Chapter 3: Of Meetings and Highschool

**Title: Highschool Misfit**

 **Summary:**

 **England, fed up with America's behavior, decides to cast a curse on him so that he could learn to respect his elders. But it seems he's screwed up. Accidentally sending America to an alternate universe where everyone's in high school, the other must learn how to fit in while England works to get him back. Will he able to survive the hell known as school or will that British upperclassmen continue to treat him like shit?**

 **Premise:**

 **England's always despised getting bossed around and though France is hella annoying, America makes it so much more worse considering he's younger. He hates getting one upped by the other and even more so hates it when he gets called things like an "old man". Fed up with everything, he decides to use some magic to put America in his place. However, the spell isn't exactly what he had imagined. Instead of making the other shut up, he makes the mistake of accidentally transporting America to an alternate universe where he's a highschool student.**

 **Ships: Undecided- depends on what readers want?**

 **Warnings: Swearing!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 03: Of Meetings and Highschool**

The meeting had been scheduled to start at 8:15am and like usual, England was among one of the first people to have arrived. Of course, as a routine, the others who came relatively early included the serious Germany, Japan, and China. Then later on, as time continued to tick and tock, the more annoying buggers would show up and the room where the conference was to be held would be full and lively. With Germany being the first scheduled to speak, the Englishman had predicted that he'd shut everyone up as soon as the meeting started. However…

"Eh.. Ah.. Before we begin, I couldn't help but notice that America-san isn't present." Japan pointed out.

"Hah?! Him being a no-show is completely his fault! Let's just start so we can get this done and over with." Romano was the next to speak up. He had been slouching in his seat, impatient and lazy.

"But are you sure that he's the one missing and not Canada?" China, ignoring Romano's complaint, gave his own question in reply to Japan's initial statement.

"I-I've been here the whole entire ti-"

"HEY! Don't be all unawesome like that! Canada is waaay cooler than his lame-o brother!" Prussia remarked loudly, cutting Canada off. "He's been right here the entire time! Seriously, you guys are so rude to not even notice such an awesome country." With a grin that screamed with confidence, the albino began to pat the blond so that he could prove that there really was someone in the seat next to his.

"Aiya!" Came an exclamation from China, "I didn't even notice! Sorry Canada."

"Huh? Oh no, it's fi-"

"But Prussia, what are you doing here? You weren't even invited to this meeting." The next to speak was Hungary. She looked rather irritated at the fact that Prussia was present and in her right hand, she seemed to be gripping something.

The red eyed man laughed and to piss her off even more, he propped a leg onto the table so that the formal mood of the meeting would be interrupted by his bad manners. "Ja, I know that. But West said that I could totally tag along so suck it!"

"What?!" The brunette exclaimed and the grip on whatever she was holding became tighter. Whipping her head towards Germany, she frowned. "Germany! I trusted that you would make smart deci-"

"Heheheh! Don't even bother! If West says I can come then it totally gives me the right to come!"

"Why you—!"

And once again, the meeting had turned hectic. Not being a part of anything, England decided to fish his spellbook from out his bag and take a few minutes to himself.

"Hey, Angleterre."

Or not.

Bookmarking the page he barely even started reading, he shut the book and turned his head so that he was facing the man he dubbed as 'Frog'. "What do you want?"

France smiled, most likely amused at the fact that the Brit had become pissy when he called for him. "The question was already brought up but where do you think little Amérique is?"

Emerald eyes blinked. Oh right, America still hadn't shown up yet. The room was loud from the current situation and some nations had decided to join in, chanting 'fight!' as Prussia continued to agitate Hungary but the noise had been missing that boisterous laugh that would usually emit from a certain gluttonous blond. Remembering the events from the night before, England frowned. If America was to be more respectful to his elders, then he'd surely arrive early to show good etiquette. If respect meant that he wasn't to show up to not bother his elders then that would've been irritating. England had wanted to see this newer, politer version of America so that he could regain his pride and feel good that his spell was a success but…

"Ellloooo? I am talking to you, you know!" France poked England's cheek and his first instinct was to slap the hand that had touched his face. No way in hell was he going to let that nasty Frenchie touch him.

"Don't touch me!" Sending a glare towards France, England huffed. "Like I'd know where America is. As Romano said, him not showing up is completely his own problem. Besides, he might be sick or something."

"Then wouldn't he have called one of us to break the news?" France argued. God, why did he care so much? "He was scheduled to speak directly after Germany and you know how much that boy loves to talk."

England shrugged. He hated to admit that France was right but decided to not think on what he had said. He just wanted to shut the Frenchman up so he could go back to reading. Maybe he could find a spell that could turn the other into an actual frog… "Listen France, I don't know America's whereabouts. If you're so curious as to where he is, then why don't you go ring him up."

"Eugh fine."

Finally France shut up. With a sigh, he reopened his book and began to search for a new spell. It was a shame the room was too loud though because there was no way the Brit could focus like this. And then there was that annoying noise the phone would make whenever someone would be dialed…

"Why the bloody hell do you have that on speaker?!" He turned back to his France, his book once again shut.

"Ach! Leave me alone, Angleterre! It is not my fault that I can't hear anything with all the background noise!" The long haired male referred to the arguing nations. It seemed to have gotten worse. Prussia and Hungary were legitimately fighting, Austria was trying to stay out of it but was being called useless by a raging Switzerland, Italy was in a panic as he was anti violence, Japan was trying to intervene but since he was too polite about it, he didn't make much progress, and then there was Germany. Germany was quiet thus far but the expression on his face was that of immense stress. Like a ticking time bomb, he'd go off any minute now. "Ahh come on, Amérique! Hurry up and answer before a certain German loses his mind!"

England sighed, "Don't be so impatient, Frog. He could be taking a shower for all you know."

"Ohohoho~ Amérique in the shower? That sounds like something I'd want to see~"

"Oh quiet you! You're practically a grandfather compared to him! Get such revolting thoughts out of your head, would you?"

"Ah but you're the one who prompted the idea, mon lapin~"

"And you're the one who decided to think dirty tho-"

 _"Heya it's America!"_

"See, you're so impatient. There he is–"

 _"Sup dude! You just reached the voicemail of the best nation there is! Sorry I couldn't get to ya! If anything, my phone might be dead, I might be working out, showering, sleeping, gaming– yeah! You get the gist! Anyways, leave your message after the beep and I'll call ya back! P.S, if this is England, I just wanted to say that your cooking sucks ass! LMAO! Seeya later! And thanks for callin'!"_

"..."

"..."

"THAT FUCKING BRAT BETTER TAKE BACK WHAT HE SAID RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

"Wait wait wait wait. So you mean to say that we're _actually_ 16 and that we're _actually_ highschoolers?!"

"Yes Alfred. This has been the third time you've asked that."

Matthew sighed. Yeah, there was definitely something wrong with his brother. But hey! Atleast he seemed to be coming back to earth since he stopped blabbering nonsense. Well. Kinda. Ever since he noticed the poster regarding the school's rules, Alfred had been staring at it endlessly, reading the print over and over as he asked curious questions.

"And this is like. A fancy schmancy academy for peeps from 'round the world?"

"Mhmm." Once again, Matthew nodded. How long was this going to go on? Also why hadn't the nurse come back from her meeting yet? Due to his brother passing out and waking up only to act completely bonkers, he had a lot questions he wanted to ask the Ukrainian woman. Looking back at his brother and then back to the clock, he began to fidget with the hem of his sweater. It was 8:30pm. When he checked on Alfred to find him awake, it was only 7:45pm. Goddammit, they were gonna miss supper.

"So like, the countries attend?" Came Alfred's next question. Ah great, they were back to ridiculousness.

"No Alfred!" The Canadian snapped, "Countries do not attend school! Everyone's just _from_ a different country! Don't be ridiculous!" God Alfred was going to make him lose his mind. "I'm not Canada and you're not….. America?" If they were countries, then his brother would most likely be America, especially since he was so loud and that he loved McDonald's. It was a basic American stereotype but it was so true to his brother. "Alfred, listen. You and I are just sophomores in highschool! We're not nations either! We're human beings!"

Did that finally shut Alfred up? Did it? Matthew's brother was quiet, his head turned away from the poster so that he was facing him. The two stared at eachother for a few seconds but as they did, Matthew noticed a weird sparkling that was in Alfred's sky colored eyes.

"Dude…" His brother started and immediately, Matthew braced himself for the next nonsensical thing that was to come out of Alfred's mouth. "Dude, dude, dude! I get it now! This is so wack! So wack and cool and so messed up!" He exclaimed. "Dude, Cana–, er _Matt_ – Mattie, right? This is like one of Japan's Anna-mays! Oh my goooood!"

Wait what. Okay, now Alfred was back to acting weird as fuck. "Uhm… What do you mean..?" He was surprised that the other didn't become dejected after his little outburst but even more surprised at whatever he was talking about now.

"Like! Like! You know one of those weird Japanese shows!" Matthew rose an eyebrow. He didn't know his brother liked anime and Japanese things. He never pegged his brother to be a weaboo either. "Like like! With alternate universes and dimension hopping! That shit where they jump worlds and stuff. Like, I think I played a video game where the characters visited different worlds— it was like uhh… Kingdom Hearts or something?"

Again, Matthew was confused. Glancing at the clock, he noted that only 2 minutes had passed and that it was now 8:32pm. Oh man, they were really going to miss supper. "Hey Alfred." Deciding to change the subject, he nudged his head to the clock. "You know it's around 8:30 and we're going to miss dinner since the cafeteria closes at 9 and—"

"Oh dude! I am SO hungry!" Alfred was grinning, most likely at the thought of food, or atleast Matthew was hoping that he was grinning at that thought and not his weird nonsense anime revelation. "Dude dude dude! I could go for like 50 burgers—"

The blond sweatdropped, "Er… Right." He was planning on bringing his brother to the cafeteria with him but he remembered what had just happened with Basch and shuddered. "Uh, actually. I don't think you're in a… uh.. right mind to be going out. Besides, Miss Braginskaya hasn't come back yet and I really think she'd like to talk to you about your health." He explained, hoping that Alfred would listen to him and understand. "I'll go get you dinner, so why don't you wait till I come back, okay?"

"Wha— Cana, er, Mattieee, why can't I go?" Alfred was pouting. "I wanna see the cafeteria too!"

"You've already seen the cafeteria!" Matthew made his way to the door and he could just feel his brother nearing behind him. Why was he so weird? "And yes, you want a lot or burgers so don't remind me. Anyways," Glancing behind his shoulder to see the pouting blond, he sighed, "You stay here! Okay? Wait for Miss Braginskaya and I'll be back with your food. Bye."

And like that, he left and shut the door behind him before Alfred could reply.

* * *

Totally not fair.

Canada had left him alone.

Things were starting to make sense to America. It was weird but being into weird things, he totally believed his theory of being in an alternate universe. From the poster on the wall to his brother's claim that they were in highschool. It was a strange world where instead of being nations, they were literal humans who just came from the countries they represented. The part that he found totally weird though was that they were in school. If they were humans then why couldn't they've just stayed adults?

The weirdest thing about the situation however, was that if it was true, then America couldn't help but wonder how the hell he got here and if there were others that had also got sent here. Considering Canada stuck to his belief that they were humans and highschoolers, it was most likely just him who got sent to this world and that everyone around him were originally from this world. But still, why was he here? That was a mystery that America was itching to solve.

Also! Another thing that he found weird about being humans was his name. He knew that even in his world that Alfred F. Jones was his human alias but it's not like it was picked by him. Back when he was a colony, England was the one to give him the name of 'Alfred' and America thought it sounded super old-timey. The 'F. Jones' part was what he gave to himself. The 'F' standing for 'freedom', something he gained after his war with England, and Jones just being the most generic American surname he could think about at the time. America was hoping it wasn't official, hoping that he could have time to change it since he had an alternate name idea that sounded way cooler than 'Alfred F. Jones'. The alternate name idea was 'Christopher Perry Bacon' or 'Chris P. Bacon' for short. But nope, Alfred F. Jones was as official as the country he represented.

America chuckled at his idea. Maybe he could convince this world's Canada to call him that instead. He shrugged, his mind going back to his brother. Canada did leave him in this room and that was kinda shitty of him. He had wanted to go with the other so that they could go to the supposed cafeteria together— mainly so he could explore the school they were in. But Canada seemed… pissy. Pissy that America was had caused him so much trouble and all that. It was actually kind of surprising. He hadn't expected Canada to get so agitated but he always knew that there was more to his soft spoken brother than just shyness.

America decided that he was to stay put in the room and just wait, even if he didn't want to, he figured that he should actually listen to his brother (for once). Besides, since there was no nurse present, it gave him some time to look around. Who was the nurse anyways? The surname Braginskaya sounded familiar? Wasn't that Russia's? But didn't Canada say that the nurse was a miss? Was Russia a girl in this universe?

Once again, he shrugged at the thought and continued to search the room for anything of interest. Many cabinets were labeled with medical terms that he hadn't recognized and on the desk that most likely belonged to the nurse, he saw a laptop. "Ooh~" Curiosity killed the cat but since it was so heroic, God just had to bring it back. With a devilish smile, he tip toed towards the desk and opened the laptop.

The lockscreen was a photograph that had three easily recognizable people in it. In the middle of was that damn commie, his smile being the one he always wore and beside him were two women. To his right was that younger sister of his, Belarus and to his left, was the big breasted older sister, Ukraine. He frowned. So, the nurse must've been one of the sisters. If America was a highschooler, then that meant Russia was probably one too and since Belarus was younger, then that meant that the nurse had to be the one with the colossal knockers. Imagining the woman in a nurse's costume, America's face flared up and he quickly shut the laptop. Yikes. The school hired that woman to be the nurse? That's kinda perverse.

What else was in this room that seemed worthy of inspecting? He gave a thoughtful hum then had noticed a familiar jacket hanging on a coat rack off the wall. Blinking, he walked over to it, pulled it off, and held it up. The jacket was the same shade of brown as the one he'd normally wear but it wasn't the same type of jacket. It looked like a varsity one and just like his bomber jacket, there was a star patch on the front and an airplane patch on the sleeve. Whistling at that sight, he pulled it on and just like that, it was a perfect fit.

"Nice!" He smiled. The jacket was comfier than his regular bomber jacket, but it was probably because it was made with a more sweater like material. If only there was a mirror here then he'd totally check himself out. America stuffed his hands in his pockets and when he did, felt a plastic item inside. "Hm?" He grabbed onto the item and pulled it out. Bringing up to his face, he looked at it.

 **"WORLD ACADEMY W. STUDENT ID #7041776**

 **ALFRED F. JONES**

 **Age: 16**

 **Grade: Sophomore (YR 2 HIGHSCHOOL)**

 **Country: United States of America"**

It was an ID, one that had a picture of him that looked godawful. He cringed, if there was anything worse than the gaudy plaid pants he was wearing, it had to be the picture on the ID that made him look so dumb. Ignoring the picture for now, he stared at the ID for a few seconds before putting it away. This was another piece of evidence that proved he was in a different world. Quietly he wondered if he really was a human in this world or if he stayed as a nation. If so, then he could probably prove to Canada who and what he is. Other than that, he had also wondered if the highschooler version of himself was in his world. Man, that'd be odd.

His stomach growled and he groaned.

"Hhhrhrhrhgghh, Cannn-aaaa-daaaaaa, where are youuuuuu."

No harm in using his nation name if he wasn't here, right?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ohoho? An update already? Nice! I woke up so early and got bored so I decided to write this. Honestly, fuck school! My sleeping schedules all messed up bc of it, ya know?**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked the newest installment to this fic! It's more heftier than the last few chapters, meaning the word count is bigger and that there's 3 parts to it! Tbh, writing the meeting was fun, 'specially since there were more characters than just Mattie and Ame. Writing the "Where is America?" scene was definitely something I wanted to do. I also hope you guys noticed those easter eggs I planted.**

 **Also: Another thank you to the people who reviewed last chapter (and to those who reviewed in general)— also a thanks to all who faved/followed ofc! Again, all your support is most welcome and I appreciate all you've done for me thus far!**

 **Also Also: You guys sure are funny with ur ships. Be lucky that I have a lot of America ships lol. It sure'll be fun to tease y'all because still, the ship(s) are undecided. Plus Ame isn't the only character in this fic you guys.**

 **Until then, seeya later till the next installment! Feel free to review if you've got anythin' to say!**


	4. Chapter 4: Of Eccentricity and The BTT

**Title: Highschool Misfit**

 **Summary:**

 **England, fed up with America's behavior, decides to cast a curse on him so that he could learn to respect his elders. But it seems he's screwed up. Accidentally sending America to an alternate universe where everyone's in high school, the other must learn how to fit in while England works to get him back. Will he able to survive the hell known as school or will that British upperclassmen continue to treat him like shit?**

 **Premise:**

 **England's always despised getting bossed around and though France is hella annoying, America makes it so much more worse considering he's younger. He hates getting one upped by the other and even more so hates it when he gets called things like an "old man". Fed up with everything, he decides to use some magic to put America in his place. However, the spell isn't exactly what he had imagined. Instead of making the other shut up, he makes the mistake of accidentally transporting America to an alternate universe where he's a highschool student.**

 **Ships: Undecided- depends on what readers want?**

 **Warnings: Swearing! And weirdness.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 04: Of Eccentricity and The BTT**

"Okay! Bye Heracles! It was nice to talk to you!"

"Ah… You too, Katyusha."

The weekly staff meeting had gone relatively well and it was enough to make Katyusha happy again. Her day had been particularly stressful, especially when she had heard that her sister, Natalya Arlovskaya, had been causing trouble with some of the sophomores. Her sister was a freshman, one that was rumored to be scary. She didn't want to believe the rumors that students spread but when she got violent with that poor sophomore, Toris Laurinaitis, she couldn't do anything but believe it. The worst part was that she got violent solely because Toris was one of their brother's only friends and dear lord, Natalya was way too attached to their brother.

The good thing is that Toris only walked away with a few minor injuries and that he was once again, OK to attend classes. However, that wasn't the end to her stressful day. After she had patched the Lithuanian student up, another student had been rushed to her office after 'passing out' in the middle of 3rd hour. The boy was another sophomore and he was quite popular. Due to being athletic, he was fit and normally so healthy, so when he had been admitted, she was so worried. In fact, Katyusha had felt so bad when she had to leave him for her meeting.

Humming happily in an attempt to forget the many stresses she experienced earlier today, she made her way back to her office.

"Ah! Miss Braginskaya!"

Looking up, the nurse noticed a familiar face making his way towards her. With a soft gasp, she looked at him with all the concern in her eyes. "Oh, Alfred. How are you feeling? Did you just wake up?"

The boy blinked, "Er… I'm not Alfred." He looked equally worried but there was something in his expression that made him look… offended.

"Oh no!" She exclaimed, now full on worried. This was the boy who had passed out, right? She knew he passed out but she was really hoping that he stayed healthy. "Did you forget who you are? I knew you passed out but I didn't expect for you to get amnesia! Oh dear boy.. I am so sorry for leaving you in that office all by yourself."

Now the boy in front of her looked really weirded out. It was almost as if this was his second time hearing what she had just told him. "I… I'm Matthew Williams?" He said softly as he pulled his ID from his pocket to show her. "Uhm.. A-Alfred's brother?"

"Oh." Oh. The Ukrainian woman was on the verge of tears for the poor boy so when she saw his ID that proved his identity as Not-Alfred, she felt a wave of both embarrassment and guilt hit her. Matthew had looked so much like Alfred that she had felt really bad for when she mistook the two. "Oh dear, I am so sorry."

Matthew sweatdropped and put his ID away. "Oh no– i-it's fine." Atleast he was a polite student and that the first thing he did after her apology was immediately reassure her. "Your meeting's over, correct?"

Katyusha nodded, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "Yes, we just finished." She told him. No harm in telling a nice student like him, right? "Is your brother doing OK, by the way?"

He gave a sigh and a shrug. "Alfred's awake and he's been energetic like usual, as if he hadn't passed out. But," He paused, an odd expression forming on his face, "...He.. He's been acting kinda weird." Before she could talk, he continued, "Like… He's been saying weird stuff and I even had to tell him that we're in highschool."

"Oh no! Is it really amnesia?" Earlier she had thought that the rest of the night would go by well since her morning was hectic but this new news regarding that American student was enough to drag it down.

Again, Matthew shrugged. "I really don't know." He sighed, "He was acting like himself but also not like himself? I don't know, it's weird. Y'see, I was hoping you'd check on him? He's still in your office and I only left to get supper."

Katyusha nodded, "Of course I will. Thank you for telling me, Matthew."

With a smile for a reply, Matthew nodded back. "You're welcome. I gotta get going now so, bye!"

"And bye to you too! Have a good rest of your night!"

"You as well!"

* * *

If he could drink, he totally would.

Of course, the only problem— er, problems, with that was that he was in school, a place where such things were forbidden, and that he was the Student Council President and therefore, had to keep a sparkling rep for the rest of the student body.

"Man Arthur! Today's really gotten to you, huh~?"

"Thinking about it will only make you more stressed."

Arthur groaned and lifted his head from the table. In front of him was his plate of untouched fish and chips and beside him were his two 'best friends', Vladimir Popescu and Sigurd Thomassen. The three had originally come to the cafeteria to get dinner but due to his moodiness, Arthur was the only one to have not eaten. "You two don't get it. Too many bloody things happened today!"

Vladimir rolled his eyes and made a 'psshh' sound. "Like the fact that a freshmen attacked a sophomore and the teachers asked you what to do?"

The Brit groaned again. Why did Vlad have to go on and remind him of that? All he did was pass the halls to see one demonic freshman pounce on a poor sophomore. He shuddered at the thought and shuddered even more at the thought that the figures of authority asked him to handle the situation. "Listen, I didn't know what to do! I don't even know why they relied on me!"

The next one to remind him of his struggles was Sigurd. The Norwegian had an eyebrow raised and a book in his hands. He had been reading a book on myths while Arthur was in his slump. "I thought the issue that you were most concerned about was that your speech got ruined."

And then there was that situation. The emerald eyed teen slammed his fists on the table and put his head down in shame. "The teachers had asked me to do a speech on proper English since it was my forte and that the sophomore classes were failing but…" He knew that the more scary situation included the violent freshman but this was the situation that made him shake more.

"Halfway into your speech, some kid faints."

Arthur was gonna sob.

"And then after that, Francis and Gilbert go off to spread rumors saying that you cursed the kid with your 'black magic'!"

If these two were his friends then why did they have to be so insensitive.

"Yeah? Well Francis and Gilbert are—"

"A pair of handsome devils, non?"

Speak of the devil and he shall come. The three magic believers looked up and found that Francis Bonnefoy , along with Gilbert Beilschmidt and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, were walking towards their table. Sigurd didn't seem to care too much and Vlad smiled with a wave but Arthur found himself to be glaring daggers towards the two shittalkers who decided to spread rumors.

"What the hell does your garbage trio want, Frog?" Arthur spat, his voice soaked in venom and rage. 2 out of the 3 people in that group were literal trash. Antonio, the student from Spain, was a relatively OK person but Francis and Gilbert had always aggravated him. It sucked even more that Francis was his dorm-mate.

Francis feigned an expression of pain but all the Brit did was stare him down and scoff. "Ach! My dear Arthur, you are so undeniably harsh! Why aren't we allowed to say hello to your little geek trio?"

"Well Sigurd's cool and mysterious demeanor makes him kinda cool and not geeky!" Antonio chimed in.

"Ja and Vampire Boy can be pretty awesome!" Gilbert added with a grin and earned a high five from said 'Vampire Boy'. "He and I share a mutual dislike for a certain Hungarian priss!"

The French student chuckled and did a small flip of his hair. "I guess that makes you the only nerd among your friends."

Arthur felt his eye twitch slightly. "Oh sod off already." Crossing his arms and sitting back in his seat, he gave a small huff, "Before you do though, I would to like request that you and that red eyed hooligan over there kindly stop spreading rumors about what happened in that sophomore English class."

And that's when a certain Germa— Prussian, began to cackle. "Ohh man! Why do you talk like a grandma!?" At his menial comment, Arthur could only feel his irritation rise. The thing that was more of a piss off is that it got Francis, Antonio, and even Vlad to start snickering. Whose side was that Romanian kid on?!

"Si, I agree." Antonio nodded, a playful smile appearing on his features. "Arthur, we get you're the president of the SC but that doesn't mean you should act so… adultish all the time!"

"Oui, mon ami! Lower your guard! Joke around a bit! It's your last year of being at this school so you might as well have fun~" The blond Frenchman offered him a wink and internally, Arthur gagged.

"How am I supposed to have fun if you guys are trying to ruin my reputation!?" The Brit snapped, "You and Gilbert are literally going around saying that I cursed a kid! All the other kids from that blasted grade refuse to listen to my speech now in fear that they'll also faint in the middle of it!"

"It's funny how those losers believe it!" Gilbert was grinning and had made the mistake of taking a chip from the blond's untouched plate and eating it. As soon as he put it in his mouth, he choked and spat the food out. "Agh fuck!" Unfortunately for Arthur, the chewed up bits from the albino's mouth had landed back onto the plate where he had gotten the food.

"Ahh! Gilbert, are you okay?!" Francis worriedly asked as Gilbert made a multitude of 'blegh' noises.

"HELL NO!" The white haired male took Arthur's glass of water and downed it immediately, "I think I just ate my grandfather's feces."

Antonio suddenly had a look of concern, "Eh? How do you know what your grandpa's feces taste like, Gil?"

"Toni, it's an expression."

"Oooohhhhhhhhh."

"THAT'S IT!" Arthur was about to spontaneously combust. He had it with all the stress and troubles and these three weren't doing anything but make it worse for him. "First you scare the underclassmen with rumors that aren't even true and then you go insult in my country's delicacies!? You three are the absolute worst! I'm leaving!" Getting up from the table, he began to walk out and from behind him, he could hear the three delinquents' whining.

"Eh? But we just got here!"

"Yeah, Arthur! Mon ami, it was just fun joking!"

"Man what a pissbaby! Later loser! Have fun cryi— Oh, it's Mattie! Hey Mattie!"

* * *

"Helloooo? Alfred, are you in here?"

America jumped at the sudden voice. After he had found his jacket and ID, he had been waiting for what seemed to be forever for his brother or the supposed nurse to come in.

Getting up from his seat on the bed he originally woke up from him, he peeked and noticed the that a familiar looking woman had entered the room. It was Russia's /big breasted/ older sister, Ukraine.

"Uhh, hey." Wasn't that just the most awkward greeting he's ever given? It's not like he had known what to say anyways. He never really interacted with Ukraine and was on odd terms with her siblings. Belarus was annoying and Russia was, well, himself. Apparently Ukraine was much nicer but according to Lithuania, she was kinda strange.

"Oh Alfred. How are you feeling?" She asked, looking up at the American with worried blue eyes. "You passed out and according to your brother, you've been acting strangely since then! You haven't gotten amnesia, have you?"

Lithuania was right. This chick was weird. And Mattie talked to her already? Goddammit, what a snitch. Never fear, for a hero knows how to solve every problem! Feigning a sheepish grin, America scratched the back of his head and said, "Did he? Cuz I'm feelin' A-OK. Cana—er, Mattie's just too worried is all."

Ukraine still looked uncertain. Were his acting skills not enough to trick her? "You're sure? May I still ask you some questions though?"

America blinked. That wasn't a part of the plan but whateves. "Yeah, shoot."

Going over to her desk and taking a seat in the chair behind it, the woman gave a small sigh then turned towards America, "Before you passed out, do you remember feeling light headed or ill at all?"

Haha no. When he had told Canada that he went to sleep, the other was so taken aback. Did the him in this world seriously pass out? If so, he might as well play along… "Yeaaah. My head was aching and before I knew it, I was laying on the ground, knocked out."

She gasped. Nice. "Oh no! Were you feeling like this before your third hour class too?"

America blinked, "I thought I passed out in English."

"English _is_ your third hour class."

Ohhh. Welp. "Ohh haha, yeah, I don't remember. I think I hit my head reallllly hard when I fell. Forgot some stuff, haha."

"Oh dear… And do you remember anything happening the night before? Do you think you were feeling off at all?" Was her next question.

The night before… Oh right, Tony was playing horror stuff and America head nearly pissed himself so he decided to sleep early. "Mmm, I all I did was go to bed a lil earlier than usual. Guess I was feelin' kinda 'meh' last night."

"I see, I see."Tapping a finger on the desk, she continued, "You also said that you forget some stuff, yes? Do you mind telling me what it is that you've forgotten?"

Jeesh, how long was this gonna take? Was he at an interview or something?

"School and uh, school stuff." The answer sounded like bullshit but it was truthful. Well, kinda. It wasn't that he had forgotten school stuff, it was more he was full on unfamiliar with the school concept. For one, he didn't even know how he had gotten to this world and for two, he didn't know the reason he was even in this world. "Like I know I'm a sophomore and stuff but like I just forgot the school and the classes I take and like ya know… The general stuff. Like I know we're in the Nurse's Office but I totally don't where this place is located within the school."

Annnd the Ukrainian woman was back to looking horrified. "Oh no! It really is amnesia! Oh dear, I'm going to have to contact y—"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa," America quickly interjected. "I don't have amnesia! I-I know who I am!" Man, this lady sure was weird! "I-I'm Alfred F. Jones, Sophomore! I swear that I musta hit my head really hard, okay?!"

She only looked slightly more calm, "Y-You're sure?"

"Y-Yeah! I totally know who I am and what my lifestory is!" Hah, just read all those American history books, amiright? "I just forgot what my life at school's like and that stuff." To make it even more believable, he offered her the sheepish looking grin he could make.

For a while, a few seconds actually, she had stared at him with an unsure look but he continued to smile. Boy was acting difficult! Finally letting out a sigh, she looked away. "Well… If that is the case then I suppose I can exempt you from classes until you're feeling back to your old self…"

"Wha?" He blinked, not understanding what she said the first time.

"What I'm saying is that you are free from attending classes and that I'll excuse you due to your current health problems." Ukraine explained, "For now, I want you to rest a little bit more and then possibly use your time off to get familiar with things again, alright?"

"Ooohhhhh…. Sure! Sounds sweet!" He nodded in understanding and gave her a thumbs up to show his enthusiasm. He got to skip school already? Sweeeeet.

"Mhhm! But if I find that you've been faking and that you're using this an excuse to really skip and screw around, then I will not hesitate reporting you to the headmaster. Capiche?"

"Capiche!"

She offered him a soft smile, "Well. You're free to go now— Oh! Before you go. Why don't you take one of these?"

One of what? America watched as she dug for something inside her desk and blinked when he had soon been presented with a folded up piece of paper. Curiously, he took it and began to unfold it carefully.

"It's a map of the school! Figured you might need one if you really did forget about your school life."

Well fuck yeah that'd be helpful! "Haha! Thanks, I totally needed one of these!"

"Anyways, bye Alfred! I hope you have a good night!"

"You too!" He waved before turning his back to leave.

Nice! He had gotten Ukraine to believe him and now he had to go on and convince Canada that he wasn't crazy. Speaking of Canada, where was his brother anyways? He was supposed to bring him food. Hmmm…..

Looking at the map, he began to search for where this cafeteria would be located..

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **HI. I'm in school rn and I just wasted like half my lunch hour to write this. Like, I started writing on Sunday but just had to finish that bit where Ukraine or Katyusha, was asking America some questions. Actually, lunch is about to end in 5 or 6 minutes so this'll probably be posted during my 8th hour. Whooops.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! Decided to add more of the cast and just like the previous chapter, writing the interactions between Francis and Arthur were reaaallllly fun. Writing Gilbert was also pretty fun! For the harder parts, it was kinda tough for me to write Toni and Katyusha, even if they only had a few lines. As for Sigurd and Vlad… Vlad was also fun but I ended up making Sig not talk enough. RIP.**

 **Speaking of Sigurd AKA Norway. I decided to go with one of his beta names because I liked the way 'Sigurd Thomassen' sounded better than 'Lukas Bondevik'. Plus in my current friend circle, we have a weird joke where we say 'Lickass Bondage-kink' instead so his 'canon' name's been kinda ruined. Weeps.**

 **ANYWAYS. Again, I hope you enjoyed the newest installment of Highschool Misfit! If you like my works so far, then feel free to check my newest fic: 'American Dream Birthday'. It stars my homeboy 2P Ame/Allen!**

 **Anyways anyways: Review and all that! TY for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Friends and Enemies

**Title: Highschool Misfit**

 **Summary:**

 **England, fed up with America's behavior, decides to cast a curse on him so that he could learn to respect his elders. But it seems he's screwed up. Accidentally sending America to an alternate universe where everyone's in high school, the other must learn how to fit in while England works to get him back. Will he able to survive the hell known as school or will that British upperclassmen continue to treat him like shit?**

 **Premise:**

 **England's always despised getting bossed around and though France is hella annoying, America makes it so much more worse considering he's younger. He hates getting one upped by the other and even more so hates it when he gets called things like an "old man". Fed up with everything, he decides to use some magic to put America in his place. However, the spell isn't exactly what he had imagined. Instead of making the other shut up, he makes the mistake of accidentally transporting America to an alternate universe where he's a highschool student.**

 **Ships: Prucan present!**

 **Warnings: Swearing! And tsunderes uwo**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 05: Of Friends and Enemies**

"Oh it's Mattie! Hey Mattie!"

"Ah. Bonjour Matthieu~"

"Hola, Matthew!"

Matthew blinked upon entering the cafeteria. With a small wave and smile, he silently replied to the trio who had greeted him before going to walk away.

It sure was nice to have friends, especially since he was one of the more introverted kids. He sighed. As much as he wanted to go over and talk with them, the blond had work to do. By work, he meant getting a quick meal and then grabbing something for his brother. Either that or he'd bring his whole entire dinner to the nurse's office if time ran thin. Silently, he wondered about how Alfred was doing and how Miss Braginskaya was holding up with his behavior. Knowing that she was a kindhearted, albeit strange, woman, Matthew simply hoped that she could help his brother out.

As he walked into one of the food lines, he glanced at whatever they were serving and processed in his mind which one seemed the 'best'. There was some sort of Asian looking soup, some authentic wursts, a type of pasta, burgers, and something that he recognized to be the 'delicacy' of fish and chips. He really didn't wanna be picky but to him, the only thing that looked good was the pasta. It's not like he was that one junior who talked endlessly about the meal but considering that their school's Headmaster was Italian, he prayed that this would be some sort of fancy and accurate pasta instead of a regular school bootleg. Taking a tray, Matthew acquired his meal of pasta and grabbed a few burgers for his brother. Now to grab a bottle of iced coffee and leave…

Except there was a problem.

There was no iced coffee left in the cooler. This had left the blond haired male slightly upset. Iced coffee was a simple and likeable drink, one that Matthew drank often. There were still a few cans of pop left but since he wasn't Alfred, Matthew didn't really fancy it. He sighed and shook his head. Wow, today was so wild that he couldn't even get one of his favorite drinks? That's a shame.

"Ya looking for this?" Came a familiar voice.

Turning around, Matthew found that Gilbert had been standing behind him with a bottle of iced coffee in his hand. The Prussian was smiling at him and it wasn't his usual prideful one. His smile looked more charming but also kinda forced. It didn't match him at all and Matthew couldn't help but giggle. "Eh? What are you laughing at? I got this for you, ya know!" He referred to the bottle, shaking it as he pouted.

"I can get my own drinks myself, thank you very much." The blond was still giggling but he took the bottle from his friend's hand and smiled. "But I really do thank you for getting it for me, Gil."

That caught Gilbert off guard. His red eyes blinked and he began to trip on words, "O-Oh ja! No problem, Mattie! The awesome me's glad to help you anyday!" Was he blushing or was Matthew imagining things? "A-Anyways! You wanna join me and the boys over there or what?" The said boys were not too far away from the two. In fact, the said boys seemed to be snickering at the sight of Gilbert interacting with Matthew.

Matthew sighed, "I wish but I have to go take care of my brother."

"Oh shit that's right!" Exclaimed Gil, "Your bro's the one who passed out, right?!"

"Oh come on Gilbert! You already know that! We were just talking about it with Arthur, remember?" Francis was calling from afar.

Irritated, Gilbert turned around and flipped his friend off, "Fuck off, Franny! It's impolite to butt in on someone's conversation, you baguette!" Quickly, he went back to the one whom he had originally been talking to and whistled, "Yeah I like heard about it and stuff. You know he might've been cursed by Arthur? You might know this already but -Perfect believes in black magic."

-Perfect? Well, that was a new nickname for the Brit. Matthew had heard Gilbert and his friends call Arthur a plethora of nicknames that ranged from 'Eyebrows' to 'Black Sheep' but this one seemed even more ridiculous. Giving the Prussian a curious look, he hummed. "So you were the one who's been spreading that rumor?"

At that, Gilbert laughed, "Yeah! Me and Franny thought it'd be funny and everyone actually believes it!"

"Oh, yeah. Some kids were talking about it earlier." Matthew replied, "Speaking of Arthur, I did happen to see him as I walked in.." Recalling the moment he'd entered, he remembered passing the older boy and how the other had been raging about something but hey, what's new?

"Yeaaaah, that prick's just upset because he doesn't know how to live a little." Gilbert smiled, "But it's great that you do, ja?"

Raising an eyebrow, the Canadian cocked his head to the side, "Me? I know how to live a little?"

"Haha hell yeah ya do! You're one of the coolest sophomores at this school!" Was the albino exaggerating? Because Matthew was in disagreement with that statement. Before the blond could respond, Gilbert continued, "Like Luddy is in your grade and sometimes he acts more like a prick than that Brit!"

"I-If you insist?" He shrugged, seeming unsure with how confident his friend was sounding. Matthew knew Ludwig, as the German was in a few of his classes and honestly, it was pretty hard to believe that he and Gilbert were brothers. The two acted so differently but then again, that's what Matthew and Alfre— "Ah! I almost forgot about Alfred! Oh dang, I'm sorry Gil but I really gotta get go—"

"Huh?!" The other was pouting like a child, looking so deflated once Matthew announced that he had to leave. "Oh c'mon Mattie! We jus' started talking!"

"Yeah, I know and again, I'm sorry." Giving Gilbert an apologetic smile, he turned on his heel and began to walk away— of course, not before waving and saying, "Bye! Have a good night, by the way!"

* * *

If there was anything he wanted the most, it was to be left alone.

Unfortunately for Basch Zwingli, such a concept was merely fiction— well, for today, it was.

Today had been _annoying_. Like, there was a plethora of things that annoyed him but _holy shit_ , how the hell could he not get a break?! Just because incidents happen in his grade— in his classes, his peers expect him to know all the deets and the juicy gossip and all that other bullshit. 'Is it true that someone from your grade got attacked?' 'Is it true that someone in your English class passed out?' 'What happened, Basch?' 'You know what happened, right?' 'What happened? What happened?' God, what a fucking _migraine_.

Never in his life had he ever been pestered every fucking second. Controlling his temper had never been so damn difficult! Well, it sometimes was but this was a first.. Usually he had acted pretty standoffish and uncaring towards situations (that's how he usually acted though) but he really, _really_ , had to resist the temptation of pulling gun threats on whoever decided to ask him those same questions.

Another thing that was annoying was that stupid rumor going around. What was it again? Kirkland's Curse or some nonsense? Apparently some upperclassmen took pride in spreading it and it was even more stupid that some of his peers actually believed it. There was a part of Basch however, a part that believed it— that it may've been true and that the curse was a reason as to why his peers kept bothering him. Jesus, even earlier he'd gotten bothered by the same kid who was apparently cursed!

God, he needed a fucking nap.

Welp, whatever. It's nighttime anyways and therefore, it was time for bed. Making his way down the halls, he brought some of his sister's reminders to mind and remembered how she'd always tell him to sleep early. Damn, he sure did miss his sister… Hopefully Lili could enjoy her time in junior high before she'd have to come to this hell hole of an academy. It's a good thing that those dumbass upperclassmen would be gone by the time she'd be here. With the calming thoughts of his sister in mind, he slowly felt the stress leave him—

"HEY SWI- er uh… VASH! Vash? Vaaash!"

Never fucking mind.

"What the fuck do you want?!" He snapped, turning around to face whoever the hell called him.

"Woah, woah, wooaaah dude! Chill!" Basch blinked. It was that one kid, Alfred, the one who had passed out— wait, he just saw the guy not too long ago. What the hell did he want again? Also why the hell was he holding a map? "I was hoping you could help me out with somethin'?"

"No," was Basch's immediate response and just like that, he walked past the taller male.

Alfred, however, refused to give up. Catching up to the irate blond, he pouted and began to whine, "C'mon dude! You didn't even hear me out and that's totes not fair!" He then made a move to walk in front of the Swiss student and continued, "Like! If this is about earlier than I'm super sorry dude like I didn't mean to make you angry or anythin'!"

"If you need help with something then why not get your brother to assist you?" Basch grumbled as he walked around Alfred. Despite Alfred being in a good chunk of his classes, he didn't really know the other that well since they hardly had any interaction so this whole ordeal was just annoying.

The guy didn't give up though. He followed behind Basch and was soon walking beside him. "Yeah well I'm trying to look for him and that's where you come i-"

"Not my problem."

"Wha?! Duuuude c'mon! Pleaaaseeeee!"

"Go away."

"C'mon, I'm asking you nicely!"

"Go away."

"You're not being a teamplayer."

"Go away."

"C'mon dude! Please!"

"Go away."

"Please dude! I'm begging ya!"

"Go away."

"Pleaaaaaaaase!"

"Go. Away."

"Pleeeeeeeaaaaaassssseeeeeeee!"

"NO!"

Why the hell wouldn't he give up?! Basch's eye was twitching and he was staring at the American in front of him with an expression that screamed of all sorts of irritation. Placing a hand on his hip, he huffed. "Why the hell is finding your brother so damn important to you anyways? And why do you need _my_ help specifically?"

"Cuz you're the only person in the area?" Came Alfred's somewhat innocent sounding reply. God he looked dumb when he just smiled and tilted his head like some sort of clueless pup.

Basch started to walk away again. There was no way in hell he'd help out with something so _stupid_. The poor Swiss kid just wanted to get some goddamn rest.

"Wait!" Will Alfred ever stop whining? "But I'm like sure he's in the cafeteria place an—"

"Then why not go to the cafeteria? Why are you wasting your time bothering me?"

"But I don't know _where_ the cafeteria is!"

"What?" Basch asked incredulously. "What the hell do you mean by you don't know where the cafeteria is?!"

"It's exactly as I say!" Argued the other. "I don't know where it is an' I'm kinda lost so I can't find it!" Once again, he made a move to block Basch, "I was hoping that you could show me where the cafeteria was? That or you could've lead me to it—"

"You're holding a map." Basch pointed out, his eyes narrowing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way."

"Yeah! But it's like super confusing to follow!" When the shorter male made an attempt to go around Alfred, he'd just get blocked and the cycle would repeat itself.

"You not being able to read is not my problem." Basch replied as he harshly took Alfred's arm and twirled himself so that he'd be on the side that Alfred had been blocking. It was a lil something he had learned from taking dance lessons that he and Lili had been forced to attend as children. He attempted to walk a bit faster and as he did so, he said, "Also shouldn't you know the school by now? You're in my grade aren't you?"

Stumbling a bit, Alfred soon got back on his feet and continued to follow Basch, much to the latter's dismay. "Dude! What's makin' ya so pissy? Maybe if you were more uh— what does England say…? Chipper? Yeah! Maybe if you were more chipper than you'd help me!"

"I want to go to sleep." Great, this dumb American kid was not only obnoxious but also _nosy?_ Why the hell would he want to know about Basch's personal desires? What a creep.

"Ohhhhhh! I get it, you're just cranky because you're tired!" At this point Basch really wanted to use a gun threat. "Wait. Where are we supposed to sleep?"

 _"What?!"_ The Swiss male sputtered, his face paling at Alfred's words. "What the hell do you mean by 'we'?!"

"You know! Like us students!" The blue eyed male responded far too cheerfully. "What? Were you thinking something else or?"

"I swear to God that I will shoot you…" Basch muttered, shaking his head.

Alfred laughed at that, "Riiight. Cuz you're the gun nation— er, becuz you come from the nation that has a lot of guns." He noticed the other's eye roll and frowned. "But like. I'm serious dude. Where exactly are we supposed to sleep?"

"The dorms."

"Oh right! We have dorms here, don't we?"

Annnnd Basch started to walk again away.

"Waaaaait dude!" Catching up to the shorter, Alfred pouted. "C'mon dude! I was just asking a questio— oh! Maybe Mattie's at the dorms! Dude, lemme go with ya to the dorms!"

Basch groaned, "Why?"

"Because Mattie might be there!" Alfred exclaimed, earning himself an unimpressed face from the Swiss. "Like maaaybe he's there and he totally cheated me out on the food yo! And I dunno where the dorms are either so—"

"How do you not know where the dorms are?!" As Alfred continued to talk, Basch lost more and more of his patience. "You have a map! Use it!"

"Yeah but it's confusing to read and you're already going to the dorms sooooooo."

Another groan. "If I lead you to the dorms, will you quit bothering me?"

"Yeah sure dude!"

"..." Basch sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

* * *

Arthur was seething.

He hated those three delinquents with about every fiber of his being. Ever since they were all kids, Arthur's been blatantly terrorized by each of them.

First there was Antonio. He was an OK guy but what made him problematic was that Arthur had a grudge against him due to a pirate simulator they performed in elementary. Though Arthur had "won" it, Antonio was a pretty fierce rival and boy, the blond hated competition.

Next was the overly obnoxious Gilbert. The guy was a complet and honestly, it was hard to believe that someone so immature was in his grade. Apparently it wasn't just Arthur who had problems with him. A lot of others also had problems with the albino and in their sophomore year, there had been a pretty big "scandal" revolving around him and a Hungarian girl.

Lastly, was the one Arthur hated the most. Francis fucking Bonnefoy. That bastard made Arthur want to spontaneously combust each time he saw him. The damn Frenchie was his rival since he had come out of the womb and because of this, the two would clash heads in about every situation ever. Just thinking about Francis was enough to make him rage.

Arthur desperately wanted to forget about today. Everything was just so damn awful! Especially with those rumors about him and black magic floating around— especially since people were _believing_ it.

With nothing but negativity mind, the Brit decided that he'd end the day and just go to bed. The original plan was to eat dinner but obviously, that wasn't possible if those three were in the cafeteria. It was a shame he had to leave his 'friends' though… Except maybe Vlad. That little asshole had gone against him anyways…

Arthur was huffing as he walked the halls, his facial expression looking a bit too intimidating due to his anger. Some students who were still roaming around had noticed him and once they did, the blond would glare and tell them off, "What the bloody hell are you looking at?! Sod off and go to sleep already! It's nearly 10pm, you brats!"

Did he give five shits at how they felt? Nope. Did he care if this ruined his image as the SC president? … Yes but he's too blinded at the moment to process anything. Besides, Arthur had to admit that being in power kinda felt fun.

"Hey you two! Go to your dorms! As the president of the student council, I demand it!"

"That's exactly what we're doing, you prick." Came the overly confident reply that Arthur wasn't expecting.

Offended, the Brit looked directly at the person who responded and found that it was none other than that one aloof sophomore, Basch Zwingli. Beside him was the one he recognized to be… Alfred F. Jones.

Annnnd just like that, all anger that had clouded Arthur's mind had been instantly replaced by guilt. Normally he wouldn't have felt guilty for the boy but with all the Kirkland's Curse rumors going about, he was starting to feel as if he really did cause Alfred to faint— wait, that's not what this was about!

Shaking his head at the thoughts that distracted him, he put a foot on the ground and glared at the underclassmen who challenged him. "Excuse me but as your senior, you have no ri—"

"Woah it's Engla— Arthur!" The other boy, Alfred, grinned and immediately, it caught Arthur off guard. He looked far too giddy to be someone who everyone was worried for. "And are you sure you're a senior? Cuz you're more like a senior citizen!"

Scratch that. All guilt Arthur had for the guy flew out the door and once again, he felt his blood boil. "EXCUSE ME?!"

"You know. Like an old person." Alfred said between giggles. The fact that he put in a lot of emphasis on the words 'old person' made Arthur even more ticked off.

Before the emerald eyed male could reply, Basch cut in by tugging the hem of Alfred's jacket. "Come on, Jones. Let's not waste any more time or else we'll get in trouble with this guy."

"Ohhh man! If ya say so, dude." Alfred was still smiling a stupid smile but he blinked and his expression changed to one that looked confused, "Wait why would we get in trouble with him?"

"Why you little—!" Arthur inserted himself into their conversation. These two were being punks and the Brit refused to let the two converse in front of him. "You may've been that little punk who passed out during my speech but I'll have you know that I'm the Student Coun—"

—"cil president," Basch finished off for him, a rather impatient look on his face. "We know. Good night." Grabbing onto Alfred's jacket again, he turned the American student around and the two began to walk away at a rather fast pace.

Arthur wasn't finished with them and got even more irritated when they decided to leave when he was about to put the two in their places as underclassmen. His fists were clenched and as he watched the two, he couldn't help but hear their conversation play out in the distance.

"Ohhh man! Did you see his face! Ahahah he's exactly the same here, ain't he?"

"That was a dumb stunt you pulled. I applaud you for having the balls though."

Basch may've been a nobody to Arthur and Alfred may've been the kid who passed out but right now, the Brit didn't care. If anything, he had to go in and edit the list of people he'd want to eternally curse.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **ITS HERE ;o;**

 **I feel super bad that the update for this fic came longer than expected. Or late I should say? I dunno, I don't wanna deal with words after writing this super lengthy chapter D:**

 **Anyways! I hope you all totally enjoyed this chappie~ Writing the first part with Matt and Gil was kinda tough because I didn't want it to be too short and I didn't want it to be too long? As for the other two parts…. Did I ever mention that my favorite character in Hetalia was Switzy? I absolutely have to insert him in this fic and I know exactly what to do with him :D Unlike previous chapters, there's no America POV though. RIP.**

 **As for reviews. I read them and once again I'm totally grateful! I kinda wanna do a reply section but I don't wanna add more to the word count? A/Ns already do that and I was considering taking out the main top info but since they're pasted on every chapter thus far I was like "naaaaah". But yeah, reviews! A lot of you comment on what ships you want and yes, while I'm putting your suggestions into consideration, I'm also gonna weigh how much sense they're gonna make to the story. As of right now, the only confirmed ship is PruCan AKA Mattie and Gil / Prussia and Canada (wrong order o-o;;). Once again, I don't have a set Ame ship but I'm starting to get a pretty good idea for something B)**

 **Also. I know that I'm pretty bad at pacing ;w; but I think it's because I when I write, I have a roleplayer's habit of doing everything scene by scene with little to no timeskips? I've never been a fan of timeskips e-e ... Also, in my starting stages of this fic, I tried to keep every chapter around 2,000 characters or so w/ only 2 POVs but as ya can see, that habit's ending. Other than that, I think I'm starting to get the hang of proper fic writing! Again, I'm sorry for the late update!**

 **Anyways! Till next time!**

 **Ja ne~ (how does that go?)**


End file.
